The present invention relates to a jar and more particularly for a jar used with a kitchen blender.
Kitchen type blenders generally have a fixed base containing a motor with a drive shaft extending vertically therefrom. A jar is secured onto the fixed base for holding solid and/or liquid food items to be blended, liquified or chopped, etc. A blade assembly is mounted within the bottom portion of the jar for driving engagement with a motor shaft. In some cases the horizontal cross section of the jar is generally square with rounded corners and in other cases the horizontal cross section of the jar is circular.
The bottom of the jar has an external thread which mates with an internal thread on the base assembly. In some cases a separate member is threaded onto the bottom of the jar which is then received on a driving projection carried in the base member.
Generally the threaded base member and the threaded jar end are cylindrical and the thread on each part is uniform along its length thereby creating the potential for cross threading of the threads and requiring very accurate alignment of the two parts to assure proper assembly.